Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of semiconductor device manufacturing and, more particularly, to metal chalcogenide thin films and methods for forming the same, such as by atomic layer deposition (“ALD”) processes. For example, metal chalcogenide thin films may be formed by ALD processes and may serve as a dielectric layer in a metal-insulator-semiconductor (MIS) structure.
Description of the Related Art
As the dimensions of semiconductor devices in integrated circuits become ever smaller, the sizes of the constituent parts of these devices are also becoming smaller. For example, the sizes of transistors are continually decreasing, leading to decreases in the sizes of transistor source/drain regions. These smaller source/drain regions provide a smaller contact area for the source/drain contacts that electrically connect the source/drain regions to other electrical features. Smaller contact areas, however, can cause undesirable increases in contact resistance. Consequently, there is a need for methods of forming source/drain contact structures with low contact resistance.